


Of Course

by project_break



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_break/pseuds/project_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6ZUrDemUqs">This</a> happened. Revenge turns out well for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

Kyuhyun wastes no time in tackling him the moment they get through the door. He may have allowed him a hug on stage, but revenge has been six hours in coming, and he is going to enjoy it.

"Ah!" Zhou Mi squawks, all flailing limbs and innocence taken advantage of as he lands on the bed and Kyuhyun leaps on him, tickling everywhere he can get his hands on.

"This is for putting your stupid feet in my face!" he declares, and Zhou Mi writhes breathlessly, red in the face already, but he gives it his best and it doesn't take long before it's a battle, each of them trying to outdo the other in getting long, spindly fingers into the tender areas between ribs and under arms (feet are too far away - stupid long legs, getting at his feet would be the best kind of retribution).

Kyuhyun is well-practiced at the art of tickle-fight, having grown up with an older sister who not-so-secretly loved to tease him as a child, and Zhou Mi soon recognizes that his is a lost battle and he tries to retreat. Kyuhyun throws his leg over his thighs to prevent him from squirming away and digs in with renewed vigor.

"Kyuhyun! Kui-AH!-xian! Sto-eeeep!-stop that! Oh my god I'm going di-eeee!"

He seems to collect himself in an instantaneous moment of zen and gets his trapped arm out from under Kyuhyun (god only knows how that happened), and wraps it around Kyuhyun's back instead, attacking from behind and getting him in the tender spot about an inch above where his hip is pressed into the mattress. Kyuhyun gives a shocked jerk and a very, very unmanly squeak (which he would not, even on pain of death, ever admit to) and he all but launches himself into Zhou Mi's chest to get away from those pointy fingers.

He recognizes his mistake too late, hands now trapped between his and Zhou Mi's chests, unable to move, and Zhou Mi takes full advantage of the situation, digging his fingers in mercilessly until Kyuhyun yells, "I give up! You win! You-eee!-you win! Zhou Mi! St-op! Mimi!" and Zhou Mi graciously abates his attack, like the honorable, triumphant war-hero that he is. 

"You fought a good fight," he tells Kyuhyun, as gravely as he can with a giant smile trying to creep its way clean off his face. Kyuhyun laughs and wriggles his hands out from between them, wraps an arm over Zhou Mi's side and lets his hand settle into the small of his back.

"Bury me with dignity," he says, in an equally successful tone of solemnity, and then they just lie there for a few moments, arms around each other, grinning like total idiots. 

They move into each other at the same time, bright smiles connecting and softening so lips can meld and touch. They've never done this before, but it's so easy, so perfect, so thoughtless, that it may as well be the hundredth time were it not for the ecstatic beating of their hearts, _Ah, mine. Finally. Just like this._

Kyuhyun probably has foot-shaped imprints on his chest from where Zhou Mi knocked him around on the monkey bars, and Zhou Mi's tailbone is still protesting from meeting the floor even through the mat, but all that is easily forgotten, close and warm like this.

 _I always thought it was supposed to be harder than this,_

They pull apart for a moment to look at each other, nothing but smiles and unadulterated happiness for this moment, right here, between the two of them and no one else. 

_but I'm glad it's not._

They kiss again and again, short, happy kisses leading to longer ones, exploring, thrilled. 

"Stay with me tonight?" Zhou Mi asks, touching Kyuhyun's cheek, fingers brushing his hair.


End file.
